


It's carnival, baby!

by Kyirah



Series: One Piece Modern AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brazilian!ASL, Brazilian!Luffy, Carnival, Law's intering in Brazil, M/M, Makino owns a bar, Sabo's Feral Smile, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: Law's first carnival in Brazil is more exciting then he expected, mostly because Makino's boys have taken more interest in him then he expected, especially the blond-haired one. Law's heart isn't ready for that smile.--AKA a brazilian author's take on brazilian!ASL/carnival parties that got out of hand because Sabo's smile and Ace's abs are things to kill for.
Relationships: Sabo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: One Piece Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841575
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	It's carnival, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Carnival! I hope everyone likes this, and that it doesn't feel much like an infodump. As someone's how's brazilian, I've always wanted to write Luffy in this setting, and well. The goal was Lawlu, but then Ace's abs appeared and Sabo smiled and now it's sabolaw.
> 
> I'll probably write and Ace and a Luffy outtake later.
> 
> Hope everyone likes it!

It wasn't like Law _hated_ the whole carnival business, he just... didn't quite understand it. Sure, he knew he was going to have to live with it for the foreseeable future, since he _had_ chosen to intern in one Brazil's best private hospitals. 

He'd wanted to try for the public ones, since he believed everyone should have access to good public healthcare, but Cora had convinced him to try working at said country in a more stable place before doing a one-man humanitarian campaign.

Still. He should've prepared himself for the occasion better; national holidays mean alcohol and alcohol mean more people at the ER. A national holiday know internationally, thought? That meant loads of foreigns in the ER, which meant tons of work for Law, who never expected he'd work more as a translator than a doctor.

Its been two stressful weeks of tending to drunkards and deciphering pained grunts of car accident victims, and it's finally the holiday itself. For some reason he hadn't manage to understand, he got the day off. Not that he's going to complain.

So he takes his time to sleep as much as his body will let him - 12 hours, thank all the gods - and heads down to the little _boteco_ near his rented flat, a restaurant/bar that sold mostly home-made food, drinks, and cigars.

Law asks for whatever the waitress recommends - a nice woman named Makino who owns the place and was delighted to indulge his lack of knowledge on the local food. In the few months he's been here he tried all the courses the place offers on a day-to-day basis and Makino started making food home just so he could try them, for a fair price.

Today he's trying some sort of cabbage salad and rice with sausages fried on caramelized onions when Makino stops by his table, friendly smile on her face, to gesture to the street.

"Did you see any of the _bloquinhos_ yet? There's one passing soon." She asks, picking up Law's used cup. He frowns at the street, thinking back to what the word means and faintly remembers the parade he saw on the hospital's TV; all patients who were able to had an eye on it. The parade was divided into blocks, _blocos_ , representing different neighborhoods. His eyes widen and he turns back to Makino, alarmed.

"A Parade, here?!" He thought all the big commemorations happened in Rio, and he'd be safe from it all in São Paulo.

"Hm. _Mais-ou-menos._ More or less. Its a small one, just local." She then takes a leaflet out of her apron and extends it to him.

The paper reads the name of the _bloquinhos_ , something greek, maybe?, the date and time. Law understood very little of the description, but he managed to pick up the words _lgbt_ and _costumes_.

"Is it... loud?" He asked, giving the paper back to her. Makino snorted, shaking her head like she always did when he said something she thought was stupid.

"You'll hear it from your flat." She deadpanned, obviously holding herself back from laughing at him. "It's the last street, see?" She pointed at the paper, tapping the name of the street they were in, before tapping the time. It really was almost time for it to end. "It'll be over soon, _e meus meninos_ will pass by after that. You can meet them then."

Law wasn't completed reassured that it wouldn't all be a nightmare, but it really wasn't such a long time, and Makino had been pestering him to meet _her boys_ for some time now. Apparently they were almost his age, and Makino had been poking him to talk to other customers ever since it became clear he spent all his free time on the corner of her bar or at home.

"Fine, I'll stay until they come." He made a face at her when she still didn't budge from his table. "... one more coffee, please." She smiled angelically at him, like she hadn't been abusing his caffeine addiction for the past two months, and walked off to make him his cup.

* * *

Law stayed in the _boteco_ for half an hour after that, sipping his coffee and scrolling on his phone. He was ready to try and slip past Makino when he began hearing what he'd come to recognize as _carnival march_ , an up-beat sound that, after a while, made even Law unconsciously tap his feet below the table. He watched the street as the beat drew closer, and slowly people started to pass by, dressed in all kinds of fantasies.

Girls in short shorts, absolutely dripping glitter with every shake of their heads, guys shirtless with glitter painted on their chests and colorful bandanas, women dressed as all kinds of greek goddesses and men in all stages of undress. Law watched, a bit fascinated, as some sort of marching band passed by, the person leading them on the highest heels Law had ever seen, a long skirt of golden sequins and at least ten gold collars on their chest, giving off the impression of boobs that Law was almost certain they didn't have.

After the band, a _carro de som_ passed by, some sports model car piled on all seats with gigantic speakers. After the car came most people, dressed in more colorful clothes, if less in quantity. Law saw _at least_ five people on swimwear only.

It didn't take much time for three boys to race through the var doors, screaming the lyrics to the song currently playing, dragging plastic bags full with paper confetti, which they proceded to threw around the entrance.

Makino, coming from the back, laughed at them, not one bit mad at the mess. The other clients laughed too, one or two even standing up to dance along with them.

Huh. Those must be Makino's boys, then.

Law picked up his cup, taking a sip of his coffee while he looked at them. None looked to be related to Makino, but he knew that already. Makino said she used to teach on the community's school, and picked the boys up after they graduated primary school.

The taller one had dark hair, and if he wasn't covered in glitter from head to toe, Law would say he had fair skin; his face was flushed red from laughing. He didn't have a visible costume, unless _glitter pot_ was one. His shorts hang low on his hips and were wet on some spots, from what Law was guessing was alcohol. His chest was painted in red and gold glitter in what Law guessed had, once upon a time, been some kind of flame pattern.

The blond one, who looked a bit taller than the dark-haired one because of his hat, looked to be absolutely _cooking_ inside his full-body fantasy; a blue top hat, blue formal coat, cravat and jeans pants. His blond, curly hair was sweat-soaked, clinging to his forehead, almost hiding the ugly burn scar taking over the left side of his face. There were some home-made cogs and other metals stuck to his suit in what Law guesses was supposed to be _punksteam_ , or whatever it was called. 

The last one, smaller than they both, had dark hair and was dressed in the most bizarre way Law had seen yet, a mix-match costume that consisted of a pirate eyepatch, a marine overcoat, red platform heels and a mermaid-printed long skirt. He was laughing the most, gesturing to his face, probably indicating the glitter cat-whiskers painted there.

" _... A Nami não 'tava com paciência, então ela fez o Zoro me segurar pra fazer isso, e a Vivi queria meus shorts pra dançar, daí ela me deu a saia dela, e o Coby 'tava_ morrendo _de calor, Makino, e daí, daí a Robin queria dançar com o Franky e ela não podia dançar com o salto! Daí..._ " Law barely understood a word of what came out from the boy's mouth, but he gathered that apparently that wasn't the boy's original costume, he'd ended up trading his clothes with some friends during the parade. Law snorted in his seat, remembering back during his college days, when Penguin and Sachi would drag him bar-hopping after a tough exam and he always ended up with a hoodie that wasn't his and in Bepo's bed.

He was absent-mindedly drinking his coffee when he heard the chairs move and plates be dropped on his table. He looked up to see the three boys arguing between themselves, Makino shaking her head behind them.

" _Se comportem, ouviram?_ Law, these are Ace, Sabo, and Luffy." She said, pointing to the tall dark-haired one first, then to the blonde one, who had taken off his coat and hat, and finally to the shorter one, who'd also taken his coat off. Ace and Luffy waved excited 'helloes' to him before going back to arguing about the ketchup. Sabo rolled his eyes at them and fixed Law with a pleasant smile.

"So, you're the _gringo_ Makino adopted?" He asked, an easy smile on his face. Law nodded, and because something about the blond felt weirdly compelling and his tone of voice relaxed, like he didn't mind if Law didn't feel like answering, Law put his cup down and cleared his throat.

"Apparently. She's very... insistent. And I don't mind the food, so I guess it's okay."

"Ha! Makino's just like that, but after she realized you weren't from around here, you're screwed." Sabo shook his head, easy smile still in place, picking his plate of fries and dragging it away from the other two, who were too busy stuffing their faces with cheeseburgers to pay attention to the conversation. "She did the same to me, you know? She and these dorks learned English just for me." He gestures to Ace and Luffy, before winking at Law. "Guess you owe your hospitality to me."

Law felt heat creep up his neck, glad he didn't actually blush easily, because, well. Sabo's easy smile widened into a playful grin, a growing heat on his eyes, something warm with the promise of burning if not handled carefully. Bared - _strong_ \- arms resting on the table, crossed over the wooden table to sustain the weight Sabo put on them as he leaned forward, grin widening the longer Law failed to answer.

"Or you owe me a lot of money, with how many cups she's made me drink." Is what he managed to say, cursing inside his own mind. He hadn't talked to anyone his age, in person, for close to five months. Nevermind the last time he had someone grinning at him _like that_. Law's mouth defaulted to mildly insulting when his brain was busy, trying to process the situation in a way that wouldn't end up with him too embarrassed to visit his favorite bar again.

"Oh? Do I now?" Sabo grinned, the heat in his eyes jumping from the low burning of firewood to wildfire, something fast and unpredictable, his grin positively _feral_ and he leaned into Law's space. "Well. I can think of some ways to pay that." He practically purred, and Law was _sure_ his face was at least a little bit red.

"Yeah? And how you plan on doing that? It's a lot of coffee." God damn it, his mouth _hated_ Law, what even was he saying.

Sabo leaned away from him, tapping one still-gloved finger on his lips, fake-thinking for a little before looking back at Law, who felt more like some sort of prey who'd just entered a tiger's den.

"Well. It _is_ carnival still." He smiled again, resting one elbow on the table and his chin on the propped-up hand, and Law mentally started running through all the muscles he could see on Sabo's arm, all in _very good definition_. "There's a _baile funk_ tomorrow, and Makino would be very upset if we didn't take you with us." Sabo said, tilting his head to rest it on his hand, blond hair still soaked in sweat falling briefly over his face. "Why don't I teach you how to dance?"

And, coming from anyone else, anywhere else, Law might think this as a weak offer. But he'd seen funk clips on the TV before, heard about _what_ happened in funk parties, and Law felt his whole body heat up.

"Ah, well, we can't have Makino upset, can we?" He asked, thanking all the gods his voice somehow came out steady. Sabo grinned, absolutely _feral_ , and slowly pushed his chair back, gesturing to the street with his head.

"Your flat is close-by, right?" Law only nodded, and after Sabo shouted something at Makino, started following the blonde into the cooling evening, sure he'd somehow been tricked into something.


End file.
